Bloody Nights
by M86er Madness34
Summary: Dan is a young vampire searching for his perfect mate. He has finally found his mate and confronts her but find out she's a he. Dan wants shun as his mate but will shun agree to it. The real summary is in the story.
1. Chapter 1

_Bloody Nights_

_Summary- Dan is a young vampire who's looking for the perfect mate. When he meets Shun he thinks he's found his mate. But Shun doesn't agree with Dan._

_Rated-M for yaoi goodness _

_Disclaimer- I own nobody but Reil and Train._

_Chapter 1_

Dan awoke to the bright sunlight beaming through his window. He rubbed his eyes and groaned. _"Damn I hate the sunlight."_ Dan sat up and scratched his messy grown hair.

"Glad to see your awake now my young lord."

"You don't have to call me that Drago," Dan looked up at his protector. "I'm sorry but it's what your parents instructed me to call you." Drago bowed his head. Dan sighed and got out of bed and walked to his bathroom. "Uh I'm about to get in the shower. I'll be downstairs in a few minutes." Drago nodded and left the room leaving Dan to sulk. _"God I hate when they do that. They just can't leave me alone and let me live my own life."_ Dan's relationship with his parents wasn't the best in fact (to put it lightly) Dan couldn't stand his parents. The reason is unknown to why he hates them. He let out another sigh and started the water for his shower. It was about two weeks until the mating season took place in his world. Dan was still searching for his perfect mate but in the end they all ended the same, the girls weren't interesting enough for him on his home planet. Since he was the prince all the girls liked whatever he liked. And it was really irratating Dan. He wanted a girl who loved different type of music than him, he wanted a girl to make him happy not only physically but mentally too. He wanted a girl who would make him smile when he was sad, who was independent, who looked out for others. Dan took off his pajamas and hopped in the shower. It felt nice to Dan when the water hit him.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Dan walked downstairs and sat down at the table across from where Drago was sitting. "So my lord, where would you like to go today?" Dan glared at Drago. "Stop calling me 'lord' I don't want to be reminded of who I am or who my parents are." Drago looked at him for awhile then spoke.

"Alright then, **Dan** where would you like to go today?"

"I want to go to the mall today if that's ok?" "Sure, we can go after we finish eating." Dan nodded and kept on eating.

"Your parents want to know how it's going."

"How's what going?" Dan said then took another bite of his pancakes. "They wanted to know how your search for a mate is going." "Just tell them its going great."

"I can't keep lying to them Dan. They'll find out sooner or later." "When have they started caring about my social life?"

"You know that your parents are the most important people in our world." Dan groaned and took another bite of his pancakes. Drago looked at him and sighed. Drago got up from the table and walked into the other room of their small apartment. Dan kept taking bites of his pancakes until he was done. He put his dirty dish into the sink and went into the living room to wait for Drago. He could hear Drago talking to his parents. This was another reason why Dan wanted a mate. To have someone to talk to about his problems with. Dan sighed and stretched on the couch.

~XXXXXXXX~

Dan and Drago walked through the mall. Drago gave Dan some money and told him he would meet him in the food court in 3 hours. Dan nodded and walked out throughout the mall. Dan was looking for a girl he could possibly mate with. He walked into a game store. He thought while playing some games he could spot out some cute girls. Dan heard the bell ring near the entrance of the game shop. He turned around to see who had walked in. Dan's eyes went wide as he saw a person with long black beautiful hair walk in the store. Dan knew it wasn't a female because of his boyish features. For some reason Dan couldn't keep his eyes off of the long haired beauty. _"Damn for a guy he sure is hot." _Dan thought to himself as he watched the young man walk over to the shooting games. Before he knew it Dan was over by the shooting games staring at the guy. Dan felt his eyes roam over the guys body. He stopped when he reached the guys waistline. "_For a guy he's got a hot body too."_

"Can I help you?" Dan was snapped out of his thoughts by a voice. He looked up and saw that the object of his desires was staring straight at him with angry eyes. "Uh... You're hot." Dan said bluntly which made the boy even more furious with Dan.

"What kind of excuse is that!" The young man screamed at Dan. Dan's eyes went wide again when he got a glimpse of the guys frontside. He looked absoulutly gorgeous to Dan. This action caused the boy to stop talking and look at Dan. This made the boy grab Dan's face and pull it up to meet his face. "Yeah, I don't have boobs so what the hell are you looking at?" The boy asked Dan.

"What's your name?" "What?" The boy asked Dan in confusion. "I want to know your name."

"Why should I tell you my name?" The boy asked Dan.

"Because I want to apologize and I don't want to call you 'guy' when I apologize." Dan lied through his teeth. The guy rolled his eyes. "My name's Shun." "Wow." Dan said.

"What now?" Shun snapped at Dan. "That's a really beautiful name for a beautiful guy." Dan said which caused Shun to blush and move his face away from Dan's "You're weird?" Shun yelled then stormed away from Dan. Dan ran after the gorgeous raven headed beauty. When Dan caught up to him he grabbed his arm and turned him towards him. Dan looked into his golden eyes and saw so much emotion in them(mostly anger from Dan pulling on him.)

"What the hell are you doing? Let go u phsyco!" Shun tried to yank his arm out of Dan's grasps. Dan tightened his grip around Shun and pulled him closer to his body. _"He's so warm."_ Shun stood there in the arms of a stranger shocked out of his mind. _"W-What the hell is this bastards problem!"_ Shun was screaming in his mind. Shun starts to struggle in Dan's embrace. Dan tried to hold onto Shun a little while longer until Shun bit his arm. "Ow!" Dan shouted breaking the hug to rub his arm.

"What was that for Shun?" Dan asked the now furious raven haired man. "I hope it hurts u sick pervert!" Shun said then he turned around and ran away from Dan. Dan looked around to see a group of people looking at him in shock. He also heard the gossiping girls near the pet shop. "What the fuck are u guys looking at." Dan asked with his coldest stare making everyone else continue to what the were doing before. Dan sighed and looked into the direction where his soon to be lover was still running not looking back at the direction in which he came from. Dan couldn't help but smirk as his long hair flowed behind him. _"So my little raven likes to play rough? Well then I'll play your little game."_ Dan sighed and walked towards the food court where Drago was waiting for him at a table near a small merry-go round.

"What took you so long?" Drago asked Dan

"Sorry I got distracted by something or should I say someone who sparked my intrest." Dan said still thinking about his raven haired beauty.

"Was she that beautiful?" Drago asked looking at Dan with confused eyes. "It was a boy." Dan said bluntly.

"Dan, you can't be serious?" Drago asked Dan.

"What do you mean? You told me that I had to find a mate withen two weeks and now I've found one. A very gorgeous one." Dan said with visions of Shun naked in his mind. Dan was interupted by his thoughts by Drago snapping his fingers in his face.

"What oh sorry man." Dan said rubbing the back of his head and smiling a goofy smile. "Well Dan it's your choice so I won't judge you." Drago said. Dan smiled at Drago.

"Thanks Drago." Dan said to him.

"So has this young man agreed to be your mate?" Drago asked crossing his arms. "Uh well I'm getting to asking him to be mate." Dan said nervously. Drago sighed in disappointment at Dan. "That should tell you something. Your game is off. You have no game Dan."

"Hey I got game! Just to prove it to you I'm going to ask Shun out when I see him tomorrow at school." Dan shouted at Drago with pride in his voice.

"If you say so. C'mon we need to get home." Drago said while getting up from the table. Dan nodded and got up from his chair and walked towards the exit of the mall. Dan couldn't wait for tomorrow to come. He would see Shun at school and ask him out then mate with him. Dan smirked as he planned this plan all out.

ReaperofSouls-Well then thats chapter 1 you guys!

Hotaru-U have a vampire fetish.

ReaperofSouls-O shaddup hotaru!

Hotaru- Hehehe. Anyway u guys R&R plz!


	2. Chapter 2

_Bloody Night_

**XxXxCloudedXxXx****-well then i'm back with another chapter of Bloody Nights. I might change that title**

** Hotaru-Change it to Hotaru's Fabulous Adventures!**

** XxXxCloudedXxXx- What y your not even in this story this is about Shun and Dan.**

** Hotaru-well I could be in this story if u include me in it!**

** XxXxCloudedXxXx-would u like to be in the story Hotaru?**

** Hotaru-yes I would**

** XxXxCloudedXxXx- Fine u can b one of the vampires**

**Hotaru- YAHOO!**

** XxXxCloudedXxXx- Well then on with chapter 2 everyone!**

_Chapter 2_

The next morning Drago went to wake Dan up like he always did on a school day. Dan had a routine of waking up an hour before school would start for him, so Drago decided to wake Dan up 2 hours before school would start. When Drago walked into Dan's room he was shocked to see Dan was already up and ready for the day. "Well I think I like this Shun character. If he can wake you up this early in the morning." "Yeah. I'm gonna have to eat breakfast at school if I hurry I can catch Shun at the entrance of the school." Dan said as he grabbed his backpack and ran past Drago leaving him shocked.

~XXXXXXX~

Dan ran down the almost lit streets.(**a/n:** Its like 6:00 am) Dan couldn't help but wonder how Shun would look today at school. ***THUD***

"Ow! Jeez watch where your-." Dan tried to tell the person who bumped into him off when he realized it was his little raven. Shun rubbed his butt. "God damn. Oh god it's you." Shun glared at Dan. Dan helps Shun up and dusts himself off. "I'm sorry Shun I didn't see you. I was in a hurry to school." Shun looked at him with an expression saying 'You have got to be freaking kidding me' Dan smiled a goofy smile and rubbed the back of his head. Shun picked up his books and carried them on his chest. "Well then nice to see you again, but I have to go to school." Shun said as he hurried away from Dan.

"Hey wait I was on my way to school too. So maybe I could walk with you." Dan smiled at Shun. Shun grunted. "Fine. You can walk with me but if you touch me I won't hesitate to hit the hell out of you." Dan promised he wouldn't touch Shun. Dan couldn't help but look at his raven haired beauty. _"He said I couldn't touch him he didn't say I could look at him." _" Yeah, there's no looking at me either u pervert." Shun said with his eyes not looking at Dan. Dan couldn't help but laugh. Shun stopped in his tracks and looks at Dan with anger in his eyes. "You got something to say to me?" Shun asked his eyes ablaze with anger. "Oh yeah that's right I wanted to ask you something." Dan said happily grabbing both of Shun's hand and holding them in his. "Ah! W-What are you doing? My books!" Shun yelled as his books fell to the floor from Dan grabbing his hands. Dan looked Shun in his eyes and saw that he was nervous. "I wanted to ask you if you will go out with me. And if you say no then I'll do everything in my power to make you say yes." Dan said cheerfully to the now blushing and stunned Shun. _"This guy is insane! I don't want to go out with this crazy guy and I honestly don't want him stalking me." _Shun let out an irritated sigh. "... Fine." Shun said under his breath. Dan was shocked. "W-What did you say Shun?" Dan asked him with a confused look on his face. "I said Fine! Now let me go!" Shun snapped at Dan. Inside Dan was leaping for joy as Shun bent down to pick up his books. Dan was in lala land thinking about how wonderful he was going to plan out this date._ "Oh god what have I done?" _Shun thought to himself. "Will you come on you weirdo." Shun got up and yelled at Dan.

"You know I have a name." Dan said smiling at Shun. "Why should I care?" Shun asked Dan. "Well because since we're going on a date you might as well know my name." Dan said with a nice smile. "I perfer weirdo, pervert, and physco." Shun said walking away from Dan towards the school. "My name's Dan." Shun looked back at the brunet. "That name doesn't suit you." Shun said bluntly and walked away from Dan and towards the school.

~XXXXXXXX~

All through the day Dan couldn't stop thinking about Shun and how fun their date was going to be.

"DAN!" A young girl shouted out Dan's name. "Oh hey sorry Hotaru did you say something?" Dan looked up at the orange haired girl. Dan felt a sharp pain in his head. "You ass! I was asking you did you finally find a mate yet?" Hotaru asked him l owering her hand down to her side.

"Yeah I did. Jeez did you have to hit me?" Dan asked rubbing his head. "Yes you deserved it." She smiled at him. Hotaru is Dan's childhood friend. Dan would have chose Hotaru as his mate, but she already promised Ace to be his mate. "Now c'mon I wanna meet this girl you chose." Hotaru said starting to walk towards the door. "Yeah about that 'she' is actually a 'he'." Dan said shyly at Hotaru making her stop in her tracks and look back at Dan. Before Dan could say anymore he was being patted on his back really hard by Hotaru.

"Ow! What the hell Hotaru?" Dan asked her in confusion.

"I knew it was to good to be true! I always knew you were gay." Hotaru said in a very excitied and happy voice. "Hell I didn't even know I was gay until I met Shun." "So Shun's the one you fell for? Damn Dan he's a tough one. You think you can perform 'The Bonding' with him?" Hotaru looked at him with a sly look. Dan blushed. He totally forgot about the bonding that he would have to perform on Shun to symbolize that Shun was his mate so no one else would claim him. "Hey I'll be right back I gotta go to my locker real quick." Hotaru said and walked away from him towards her locker. As Dan saw her walk around the corner he started to walk down the hallways in the opposite direction to where he could sense Shun. When he finally got to a part of the hallway to where Shun's scent was the strongest he peeked around the corner and saw his raven haird beauty putting away his books and grabbing his backpack to leave for the day. Dan quickly went to his locker and stood behind Shun. When Shun closed his locker and turned away he was greeted by a smiling Dan. "Ah! What the hell is your problem? Can't you make any noise when you're behind me?" Shun asked glaring at Dan. "I would rather hear you make noises." Dan told him with a sly face. This made Shun's face turn red with anger a emberrasment. Shun quickly changed the subject before Dan could say anything else. "Look Dan about that whole date thing." Shun said looking away from Dan and rubbing his arm. "What about it?" Dan asked with concern in his eyes. "I change my mind I don't want to go on a date with you." Shun said still looking away from Dan. Dan couldn't believe it! After all the planning he did to make sure the date would be perfect. Now Shun was saying he couldn't go. Dan's eyes started to turn red with anger but he stayed completely calm. "What do you mean you don't wanna go on a date with me Shun?" Dan asked with his head down on the floor refusing to look at Shun.

"I just don't want to. It's weird going on a date with another man. It's gross and I don't even know you. So sorry but I'm not going with you Dan." Shun said and walked away from Dan not looking back at the teen. "Hey, there you are I was looking all over for you. Hey Dan?" Hotaru said looking at the now pissed off Dan.

"I can't believe he did that!" Dan shouted with anger his eyes now completely red with anger. "Woah! Dan calm down what happened?" Hotaru said running up to Dan. "He said he doesn't want to go on a date with me." Dan said in pure anger. "Dan maybe you should find someone else to be your mate I mean-" "No Hotaru! I will have him whether he wants to be with me or not." Dan inturrupted her. Hotaru looked at him for awhile she knew whenever Dan would unleash his full vampire powers there was no stopping him. Hotaru's eyes turned a blood red. "What are your orders?" She looks at him with a blank face. "I need you to tell Drago I won't be home until later on tonight." He looked at her with an evil smile.

~XXXXXXXX~

Shun walked down the road that lead to his house. He was almost at his house when his cell phone rang. "SHUN! I need you to go get some supplies for the house now." "What? I'm like almost to the house." Shun yelled at his grandfather. "Don't get smart with me!" His grandfather yelled back at him. Shun let out an irritated sigh. "Fine. What do I need to get?" After Shun's grandfather told him what to get Shun turned around and walked to the store. _"Damn. It's getting kinda dark. Maybe if I hurry I'll make it home before the sun goes down."_ Shun thought as he started to run down the path to the store. After paying for all the supplies Shun walked through the automatic slide doors. He looked up at the sky. "Damn it's already dark out. I thought I'd make it home before then. Well guess I'm walking in dark." Shun started to walk down the path that lead to his house. "God why the hell do we live all the way out here in the fucking forest?" Shun asked himself. When Shun reached the house he opened the gates and found that there were no lights on in the house. "He must be asleep." Shun thought. He walked into the house and took off his shoes in the doorway. _"Something's not right here he usually leaves the tv on or something."_ Shun thought as he walked to the kitchen to put the items away. Shun turned on the light but he didn't notice the evil figure sitting in a chair near the dinning table. "**Well well well I was beginning to think you wouldn't come home Shun."** Shun jumped at the voice. "Ah! D-Dan what are you doing in my house? Dan didn't say anything he just look at the scared raven with a blank face. Dan stands up and walks slowly over to Shun with an evil grin on his face. **"Your grandfather let me in. So Shun." **Dan said still walking towards Shun.

"S-Stay back!" Shun said while trying to back away but he found that he couldn't. His legs wouldn't move. **"Why should I Shun? You're the one who didn't want to date me so now you'll suffer the maximum punishment." **Dan stopped a few inches away from Shun's face. The raven was now shaking.

"W-W-What the hell do you mean?" Shun stuttered. **"We're gonna have some fun tonight Shun." **

**XxXxCloudedXxXx- Well then you happy now Hotaru?**

**Hotaru-*does happy dance* O yeah I'm happy I'm a vampire!**

**XxXxCloudedXxXx- Well then that's all for now folks I'll try to get chapter 3 up as soon as possible**


	3. Chapter 3

_Bloody Nights _

**Me: Hello everyone! I'm back! As you can tell i'm really happy!**

**Hotaru: What? Why?**

**Me:Because I got 7 reviews on only 2 chapters! Thank you all sooooooooo much!**

**Hotaru-Awesome! We're good writers!**

**Me: Yeah! Now some of you guys don't want a rape scene so I won't do a rape scene because ya asked so nicely. **

**Hotaru- Awwwww. **

**Me: You are such a pervert dude. **

**Hotaru- Whatever **

_ Chapter 3_

Shun shivered and started to slowly back away from where Dan was standing. "W-What the hell do you mean?"

**"Don't worry Shun I won't hurt you. But for canceling our date you're gonna have to pay."** Dan said walking closer to where Shun was standing. "N-No you stay away from me!" Shun yelled at him. Dan only smirked at him and vanished. Shun gasps and looks around for him. Dan appeared behind Shun. "W-What the-" Shun was cut off by Dan sinking his fangs into Shuns' neck. Shun gasps and yells out in pain. "W-What are y-you doing to me?" Shun cried out trying to hold back the tears. Dan ignored him and kept making his mark on Shuns' neck. _**"Wow, even his blood is **__**wonderful. Oh god! Now I really want him all to myself."**_ Dan wanted to keep drinking his blood but he didn't want to drain him completely. He let go of Shuns' neck with a loud smack. Shun passed out from the lack of blood loss. Dan held him firmly in his arms. He smiled and licked the wound until it was sealed up. Dan picked Shun up bridal style and started to walk towards the door. "Y-You demon you can't take him from me!" Dan turned around and saw Shuns' grandpa sprawled over the floor glaring at Dan. Dan looked at him with a blank expression then smirked. "He's no longer your concern he's mine now." Dan put his head in Shuns' hair and smiled. **"I'll take good care of him."** Dan said and walked out of the house leaving Shuns' grandpa on the floor.

"C'mon Hotaru I'm done now." Dan said to Hotaru who was leaning against the walls.

"Surprised you didn't rape poor Shun." Hotaru said smirking at him. "Oh shut up and come on. We're going back to our world for awhile."

"You sure you wanna go back there? What with your parents and all that." Hotaru asked him trailing after him. "Yeah I'm sure." 

~XxXxClouded on a Sunny DayXxXx~

Shun woke up with a huge headache. _**"Son of a bitch! What the hell happened?"**_ Shun thought rubbing his head and slowly opening his eyes. Shun looked around and realized he wasn't in his room, hell he wasn't even in his house. "W-Where the hell am I?" Shun snapped looking around. He was in a dark room and barren. The walls were painted as black as the night sky, the curtains were as red as blood, it was a very depressing room. (a/n: Gomenasai if I didn't describe the room good enough T_T) Shun also noticed that he was on a king sized bed with a black bed spread. "W-What the hell?" Shun said to himself. Shun rubbed the back of his head and noticed his rubber band was taken out of his hair which cause his hair to be sprawled over the bed. "What the hell is going on?" Shun screamed to himself. Shun turned around as he heard the door open. Shuns' eyes grew wide. "Y-You?" Shun yelled at Dan who was standing near the door smirking at Shun. "Well glad to see you're awake now my little raven!" Dan said walking towards Shun. Shun slowly back away from Dan his attempt was useless. Shun backed up into the head board of the bed. "Ow! Dammit!" Shun yelled rubbing his head. "Oh no are you ok my little raven?" Dan said now in front of Shun. Shun blushed and turned his head away from Dan. "I-I'm fine! Where the hell am I?" Shun screamed at Dan. Dan only stared at Shun. "W-What?" Shun screamed at him, face now completely red. "You're really sexy with your hair is down." Dan smiled and played with some of Shuns' hair. "W-Wha?" Shun said blushing as Dan kissed some of his hair. Dan smirked at Shuns' face. _**"He looks so cute when he's confused."**_ Dan thought to himself. "This is my room Shun."

"H-Huh?" Shun asked looking at Dan with confused eyes. "This is my room. You're in my castle, in my world. You're gonna be my new queen Shun!" Dan smiled at him. It took Shun a moment to process what Dan was saying to him. "IM NOT GONNA BE YOU'RE QUEEN!" Shun yelled at him. "I'm afraid you don't have a say in this Shun." Dan smiled and leaned closer to him. "I'm going to make you mine weather you like it or not. I'll make sure that nobody else will have you." Dan smirked at Shun. Shun felt his entire face warm up. "I-I'm a boy you jackass!" Shun yelled trying to push Dan away from him. Dan didn't move, he scooted closer to Shun his eyes never leaving his eyes. "I don't care if you're a boy Shun."

"But I won't be able to give you any kids!" Shun spat out then covered his mouth in embarassment. Dan looked at him with a blank exspression then smiled. "Is that what you're so worried able Shun? Don't worry I know a few spells that can help with that." Dan smiled and nuzzled Shuns' neck making him whimper and blush. "N-No... stop it D-Dan." Shun whimpered. _**"Dammit I want him so bad! I want to make him scream my name out of pleasure everytime I thrust into him. Dammit now i'm hard looks like I'll be taking a cold shower tonight." **_Dan thought to himself and stopped nuzzling Shuns' neck. "Now you must be hungry huh?" Dan asked smiling at him. "What makes you think I am?" Shun asked him. "KYAAAHHHH!" Dan and Shun turned around and saw two girls wearing decent made outfits that stopped at their ankles, one of the girls had pink hair the other had blue hair. "OMG! IT'S BL!" The pinked haired girl smiled at them and ran up towards them. "Hey Teil." Dan said to the girl. "Hey I'm here too ya know!" The blue haired girl said. "I'm sorry Train."

"That's better your majesty." Train smiled at him. "Majesty?" Shun looked at Dan with curious eyes. "You didn't tell him Dan?" Teil looked at him. "Umm... Well I'm the future king of our world." Shun looked at him with a blank expression. "Its true he's our ruler!" Teil smiled at Shun and hugged him. "Well I'm gonna leave now." Dan said getting off of the bed and walking towards the door. "Hey wait you're just gonna leave me here?" Shun asked yelling after him. "What you want me to stay and watch you take a bath?" Dan smirked at Shuns' now blushing face. "Hell no!" Shun yelled at him. Dan laughed and walked out of the room. "Where are you going Dan?" Drago asked Dan as he walked behind Dan down the hallway. "I'm going to go have a talk with my father."

~XxXxCloudedXxXx~

"Alright! Time for your bath Shun-chan!" Teil grabbed Shun and pulled him towards the bathroom. "W-Woah wait a minute!" Shun said trying to pull away from her. "C'mon don't be a chicken! Get in the tub!" Train smiled and took off Shuns' clothes and pushed him into the tub. "A-Ah hey w-wait that hurts!" Shun said trying to move away from the girl's hands roughly shampooing his hair and washing his back. "Aww you are soo lucky you're gonna be Dans' queen!" Teil smiled at Shun. "H-How am I lucky? He stalked me and took me away from my home." Shun asked looking at her. "Aww. Dan-kun isn't that bad. He's just knows how to love a person that's all." Train smiled at him. "Yeah but why'd it have to be me?" Shun said looking away from Train. "Maybe it's because of your girl-ish figure, your long black hair, and you're the only one that makes him happy!" Teil shouted and washed Shuns' hair. Shun blushed and hid his face. "Can you at least get to know him a little bit before you judge him Shun-chan?" Train asked him. Shun blushed and pouted. "Fine I'll give him a chance but I swear if he does something to me I will hurt him." Shun said looking down at the bubbles in the tub. "Yay! Now lets go get you ready for your date for this afternoon!" Train and Teil said and helped Shun out of the tub. Teil ran into the closet near the dresser and grabbed a blue kimono with pink roses on it. She ran back into the bathroom with the kimono. "Oh hell no! I'm not wearing that dammit!" Shun said trying to run away from her, but Train kept a vice grip on him. A fe wmoment later Shun was dressed in the kimono with his hair in a bun in the back of his hair. "This. Is. So. Embarassing!" Shun screamed blushing at Teil and Train. "Aww but you look sooooooo cute! You're gonna have so much fun with your seme tonight!" Train and Teil smiled at Shun. "If you think something's gonna happen then you're so wrong! I'm just going on the stupid date with him!" Shun said blushing and crossing his arms.

"Yea yea now c'mon Dan-kun is waiting." Train said pulling on Shuns' arm leading him down the corridors to the entrance of the castle. "Dan-kun your uke is ready for you!" Train yelled at Dan making him turn around and gasp as he saw Shun. "Wow Shun you look really cute." Dan smiled and blushed at Shun. "Ya ready to go?" Dan asked pulling on Shuns' hand. "Bye you two have lotsa fun!" Teil and Train yelled after them waving. "Yeah enjoy your time together!" Hotaru yelled after them.

**XxXxCloudedXxXx- Well here's ch 3! I hope ya enjoyed it!**

**Hotaru- Yeah! Now we got a request from one of our reviewers and she said she wanted Dan and Shun to be together. **

**XxXxCloudedXxXx- Yeah so thanks for that. If any of you guys have any good ideas for future chapters please post it up plz!**


	4. Chapter 4

Bloody Nights

Haru-chan- Hey everybody! I'm back! With another chapter of Bloody nights Oh yeah Chapter 4!

Hotaru- The big date with Dan has arrived!

Haru-chan- Yup! The time that you guys have been waiting for!

Hotaru- Oh yeah so we're just gonna cut to the chase and get this date started with!

Haru-chan- Yeah but Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I could own these characters but I don't so Enjoy everyone!

Chapter 4: The Big Date!

"Will you just tell me where the hell you're taking me?" Shun looked over at a very happy Dan. "Sorry but that's a suprise my dear raven." Dan smiled and tried to move closer to Shun but Shun backed away from him. They had been riding in a carriage for about two hours since Shun had decided to go on a date with him.

"Hmm? Are you scared I might do something _naughty_ or _nasty_ to you?" Dan smirked seductivly at him. Shun blushed and turned away from him. "Why you dirty son of a bitch!" Shun yelled trying to hit Dan but missed miserably. Dan grabbed Shun's arm pulling him closer to his body.

"W-What the hell let me go you asshole!" Shun tried to yank his arm away from Dan but as usual Dan's vice grip wouldn't release his arm. "Mmm. You know you're so sexy when you're feisty Shun." Dan smirked at him causing Shun to blush a deep red. Dan smiled and let go of his hand looking out the opposite window. "Ah, We've arrived." Dan's smile grew wider. Shun looked out the window and his eyes went wide. "Woah." There was a huge festival being held in the kingdom near the mansion where they had left. The city streets were lit up with lanterns and flowers of all shapes, sizes, and colors. When the carriage stopped Dan opened the door and walked out.

"Lets go Honey." Dan smiled and offered him his hand. Shun growled and grabbed his hand. "Don't call me that. You act like we're married or something." Shun blushed and looked away, "Well its kind of like we're married huh?" Dan smirked and kissed the top of Shun's head. Shun blushed and jumped. "D-Don't do that! You pervert!" Shun said trying to shove him away. Dan just smiled and grabbed his hand leading him towards the festival.

"C'mon! You must be hungry. I'll get you something."

"W-Wait! I can't go out there like this! Someone will think I'm a girl!" Shun screamed trying to take his hand away from Dan's vice grip. "Well you do kind of have a woman's figure and you have long hair like a girl." Dan said still looking around for a food stand.

"And who's the bastard who dressed me up like this?" Shun blushed. "Well Train and Teil kind of did." Dan said rubbing the side of his cheek and laughing nervously. Shun blushed and pouted looking down at the ground as they countinued to walk through the crowds. When they arrive to the stand Dan bought Shun some cotton candy. "Um thank you." Shun said and took a bite of his cotton candy. Dan smirked and took a bite of the cotton candy. Shun blushed hard.

"W-What the hell are you doing?" Shun moved away from the cotton candy. "Taking a bite of my sexy date's cotton candy." Dan smirked and licked his lips of some left over cotton candy. Shun blushed and his eyes went wide. Dan just smiled and kept eating some of the cotton candy. Shun blushed and kept eating some of the cotton candy too. A few times everytime Shun would eat some cotton candy on the side Dan would do the same to brush their lips together some which always made Shun jump, but he ignored it and countinued eating the candy.

"Hey Shun. You wanna see a magician?" Dan asked grabbing Shun's hands and intertwining their fingers together. Shun blushed and tried to pull his hands away from Dan (Hotaru: Obviously it's not gonna work so I don't know why he keeps trying to resist -.-) "Fine Dammit." Shun groaned looking away from him. Dan chuckled and pulled Shun towards a tent. After finding their seats in the front of the stage the magician appeared. He did a lot of magic tricks and at the end of the show he gave Shun a boquet of flowers and kissed his hand. Shun blushed. Dan growled and glared at the magician. Dan quickly grabbed Shun and left the tent.

_**"Damn magician kissing my mate like that! Right in front of me too!" **_

"What's wrong with you?" Shun asked him breaking Dan's thoughts. "Oh nothing. Um Shun are you planning on keeping those?" Dan forced a smile on his face looking at Shun. "Well... Yeah I'm not just going to throw them away. It'll be rude."

"Dammit..." Dan gritted his teeth and said under his breath. Then he got an idea. "Hey Shun would you like to go on the ferris wheel? I promise after this we can leave." Shun eyed Dan suspiciously but agreed to go on the ride with him.

On the ferris wheel Dan sat incrediably close to Shun. "Why are you so close to me?" Shun asked glaring daggers at him. Dan just ignored it and wrapped an arm around Shun's shoulders pulling him closer to his body. "You must be cold." Dan smiled down at the now blushing figure in his arms. "I-I'm not!" Shun tried to pull away from Dan. "Why do you keep trying to avoid me Shun?" Dan asked with a serious face.

"I-I'm not avoiding you. I... I just get embarressed because I've never had anyone go this far just to ask me out or trying to make me their mate." Shun blushed and looked away from him.

"Well then you're going to have to get used to it because I plan on doing a lot more for you. I want to buy you things Shun, make you feel pleasure, and..." Dan moved his face closer to Shun's.

"... I want to love you Shun." Shun's eyes widen and he blushed. Dan smiled and brought his face closer to Shun's until his lips pressed firmly onto Shun's. Shun's lips were softer than Dan had imagined they would be. They were nice and plump, and they tasted like cotton candy from earlier. Dan brought Shun closer to him deepening the kiss, Shun moaned and put his hands on Dan's chest trying to push him off, but soon stopped as he felt Dan's tounge playing with his.

Dan was in heaven Shun's lips were amazing and his tounge tasted divine. After awhile Dan broke the kiss allowing Shun to catch his breathe from the kiss. Shun laid his head on Dan's chest trying to catch his breath.

_**"W-What the hell is wrong with me? I was kissed by a guy! But it felt so good."**_ Shun thought closing his eyes and breathing hard.

"Shun." Dan whispered in his ear. Shun shivered at the sound of Dan calling his name. He slowly looked up at him blushing.

"I Love You, Shun." Dan smiled down and kissed him on his forehead. Shun whimpered and shivered under his touch.

The ride back to the mansion was very relaxing to Dan. Shun had fallen asleep on Dan's shoulder.

_**"God, He's so cute." **_Dan smiled and kissed his forehead.

"GoodNight my little raven." Dan smiled and wrapped his arm around Shun's shoulder pulling him closer into him.

**Haru-chan- That was amazing! And I'm so sorry that this took so long to update. I've been studying for finals and what not.**

** Hotaru- Next Chapter. Will Shun admit his true feelings to Dan? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out! *Winks***

** Haru-chan- Bye Bye! See ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bloody Nights **

**Haru-chan- Hello my fellow readers! I'm Back again with chapter 5!**

** Hotaru- *does cheer dance* Whoop Whoop!**

** Haru-chan- This chapter is going to be a little bit longer than the others it will contain some lemon in it**

**Hotaru- Yeah! Its about time!*hits Haru***

** Haru-chan- Ow! You bitch!**

** Hotauru- *sticks out tounge at her***

**Haru-chan- I sooo freaking hate you Hotaru!**

** Hotaru- Here's Chapter 5 you guys!**

**Author's Note: Warning Chapter contains Oral Sex!**

_Chapter 5_

Shun sat in Dans' room screaming in a pillow.

**_"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME? THE BASTARD KISSED ME..!"_** Shun screamed biting the pillow.

"... But somehow it felt amazingly wonderful. His lips were softer than I imagined." Shun said sitting up and touching his lips.

"What am I saying he's a boy!" Shun yelled. "Shun-chan! I have your pajamas for you to wear!" Teil came in holding a nightgown.

"Th-This is all you have? Do you have any boy pjs?" Shun asked holding up the nightgown.

"No. Gomenasai Shun-chan but we don't have anymore boy pajamas." Shun let out a sigh. "Alright thank you Teil." Teil smiled and bowed and closed the door behind her as she walked out. Shun changed out of the kimono and put on the nightgown. He took his hair out of the bun and let it hang loose. Shun sighed and looked at himself.

"I look like a damn woman."

"Aww. Well I think you look sexy in your little nightgown Shun!" Dan smiled wrapping his arms around Shun's waist pulling him into his body. Shun jumped and let out an embarrassing squeak.

"Eep! When did you get in here!" Shun said pulling himself away from Dan and turn around only to blush. Dan was only in his boxes with no shirt on. His skin was very tan and shinned in the lighting of the room. He was skinny but not to skinny he was buff though.

"What is it Shun? Cat got your tongue?" Dan smirked seductively at Shun. Shun blushed harder his eyes widening as Dan walked slowly over to him. Shun snapped out of his daze and and slowly stepped away from Dan.

"W-Where are your pajamas?" Shun asked trying to glare at him but failed miserably. "They're being clean and besides.." Dan smirked as Shun fell onto the bed and pinned him.

"...With you around it'd be to hot to even wear my pajamas." Dan smiled as Shuns' face turned bright red.

"G-Get off...y-you pervert!" Shun put his hands on Dan's chest trying to push him off, but squeaked in embarrassment as Dan rubbed his knee in between Shuns' legs.

"A-Ahh! W-What are you doing?" Shun moaned turning his head away trying to hide his blush. Dan chuckled.

"Shun, you're so beautiful." Dan pulled his head back making Shun look at him. Shuns' eyes went wide and he could feel his entire face turn red. Dan smiled and kissed Shun roughly on his lips making him moan in pleasure. Shun closed his eyes tightly as Dan's tongue entered his mouth. Dan's tongue caressed the inside of Shun's mouth.

**_"Oh god! His tongue is so skillful in my mouth. I-I can't __resist him anymore."_** Shun thought as his hands slowly fell onto the bed on each side of the bed. Dan smirked and broke the kiss moving down to Shun's neck. Shun moaned in pleasure as Dan sucked and licked on his exposed skin.

"A-Ahhh...Ahhh!" Shun moaned loudly as Dan bit down on the side of his neck leaving a lovebite on his neck.

"Now you're all mine Shun." Dan smiled and whispered seductively in his ear. Shun shivered when he felt Dan's hot cavern attack his ear. "A-Ahh! N-No...Stop it!" Shun whimpered.

"Why Shun you're not enjoying it? Because this tells me that you love it." Dan smirked and rubbed Shun's shaft through the nightgown. Shun's head fell back in suprise.

"Nyu! A-Ah! Noo." Shun screamed trying to move his hand away from his privates. "But Shun...You're getting so turned on by me." Dam smirked and licked his lips seductively down at him. Shun closed his eyes tightly and looked away from him blushing hard.

"Shun, look at me." Dan demanded from him but received a whimpered and a head shake from Shun. Dan sighed in frustration.

He reached under Shun's nightgown and squeezed his cock making him buck his hips in suprise.

"A-Ahhh! W-What're you-!" Shun screamed trying to move his hand away from his cock. Dan smiled and kissed him roughly silencing his cries. Dan slid his tongue into Shun's mouth caressing his mouth. Shun moaned helplessly as his entire body was beginning to shut down and began to be taken in by Dan's touch.

**_"W-What's wrong with me? I-I can't resist him... I want to but... It's impossible when he kisses me."_** Shun thought as he moaned when he felt Dan's hand move down into his boxes.

"A-Ahh! No! I-I don't want this!" Shun whimpered trying to feebly move his hand away from his private parts. Dan smiled and kissed Shun's cheek trying to calm him down.

"It's ok Shun. I only want to make you feel better." Dan whispered in his ear. Shun jumped in surprise when he felt Dan's hand come in contact with his cock. Shun tried to move his hand away but stopped when Dan started to stroke his cock. Shun's head fell back in pleasure.

"A-Ahh!" Shun yelled in pleasure. Dan smirked and lifted up the nightgown to get better access of Shun's skin. Shun moaned and whimpered under his touch. Dan pulled down Shun's boxes exposing his full length. It wasn't as big as Dan's but he thought it was the most cutest penis he'd ever seen. (Hotaru: How many cocks have you seen Dan?) Dan licked his lips at the delicious sight that was beneath him. Dan used his other hand to play with Shun's nipples. Dan smiled when he received and moan from Shun.

"A-Ahh... D-Dan..." Shun moaned his name, eyes still closed tightly. Dan felt a shiver go down his spine. He couldn't take it anymore. Without warning Dan dipped his head down and took Shun's entire cock in his mouth. Shun jumped in suprise. "A-Ahhh... N-No wait D-Dan?" Shun screamed putting his hands on his head trying to move his head away from his cock. Dan ignored him and kept his mouth on his cock. Dan started bobbing his up and down on Shun's cock.

"A-Ahhh! Nyu!" Shun moaned heavily letting his head fall back in pure pleasure. Dan smirked and took his right hand and fondled with Shun's balls still sucking on his cock. Shun's mind was going blank he couldn't resist Dan anymore. Shun moaned and moved his hands away from Dan's head. Dan smiled and deep throated his cock making Shun scream in pleasure as he felt his climax building up inside him.

"N-No... Dan wait... I'm g-gonna-!" Shun screamed. Dan smirked and went faster bobbing his head faster on his cock. Shun's entire body bucked as he felt himself climax. Shun screamed out Dan's name as he came inside of his mouth. Dan smiled and swallowed every drop of his seed. Shun couldn't remember the last time someone made him climax this hard.

_**"Damn. He tastes so good not only his blood but his sperm too!"**_ Dan smirked down at him licking his lips of any remaining cum that was still on his lips. Shun was still dazed over from the blowjob he just got. Dan smiled down at him and kissed the top of his head. Shun was to tired to fight Dan. Dan smiled down at Shun.

"I love you Shun." Shun heard Dan say before he drifted off into sleep. Dan smiled and tucked Shun's cock back into his boxes making him whimper in his sleep. Dan pulled down his nightgown and pulled him close to his body pulling the covers over their bodies. Dan smiled and laid his chin ontop of Shun's head before drifting off to sleep.

**Hotaru- *dies from loss of blood* Oh... My... God!**

** Haru-chan- Geez woman calm down its just Oral Sex**

** Hotaru- But this is the actual first lime scene that you made for this story! *shakes haru back and forth***

** Haru-chan- Wah? Damn calm down woman! I don't really think its the best though. If it's not can you guys please tell me I want to know if I didn't do a good job**

** Hotaru- Well Haruko I thought you did great!**

** Haru-chan- You don't count!**

** Hotaru- What? You bitch I compliment you and you say that! **

** Haru-chan- You just love it cause two dudes in it having oral sex!  
>Hotaru- But who's the one who made the damn story?<br>Haru-chan- Go to hell!**

** Hotaru- After you first! *death glares at haru***

** Haru-chan- Bring it on Bitch!**

** Hotaru-R&R you guys thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Bloody Nights

**Haru-chan- Chapter 6 is here!**

** Hotaru-Yea!**

** Chapter 6**

Shun woke up feeling surprisingly warm.

_**"Hmm? This feels amazing."**_ Shun thought to himself as he snuggled deeper into the warmth. Dan smiled down at his raven haired beauty while playing with some of his hair earning a small moan from Shun. Dan chuckled softly and leaned down to give Shun a kiss but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Dan groaned in irritation. He quietly got out of bed making sure not to disturb his lover and slipped on a black silk robe. He went and opened the door.

"Dan-sama. Your father wishes to speak to you." Runo, one of the housemaids, came to tell the young prince.

"Yes thank you Runo." Dan said closing the door in her face. Runo pouted. _**"So that's the woman who stole away my Dan."**_ Runo glared at the door before walking away back to her cleaning duties. Dan sighed in irritation and went to go put on some clothes. After dressing he kissed Shun on top of his head before leaving him alone in the bed chamber. Shun woke up a few minutes after Dan had left the room. Runo walked into the room and glared at Shun.

"So you're the one Dan-sama chose as his mate?" Shun jumped at the voice. "W-Wah?" Shun looked at her with confused eyes.

"W-What are you-?"

"You know he was suppose to be my mate!" Runo interrupted him. Shun's eyes widen. "H-Huh?"

"He was suppose to be my mate! But oh no you had to come along and take him away from me..!" Runo yelled walking over to the bed glaring daggers at him. Shun just looked at her with confused eyes.

"... And now I'm stuck being the mate of a short kid who thinks he knows everything about everything!" Runo yelled putting one of her hands on the bed and leaning closer to Shun.

"You think he loves you? He's only saying all those things because he knows he can't find a mate in time for the full moon mating ritual." Runo smirked evily at Shun. All Shun could do was stare at her in disbelief. "Runo what do you think you're doing?" Shun and Runo turned around to see Dan standing at the doorway eyes completely red with anger. "O-Oh. Its nothing Dan-sama I was just welcoming your mate is all." Runo lied smiling a fake smile at Dan. Dan walked up to her glaring at her.

**"Get. Out. Now!"** Dan let out a roar of anger that even made the castle shake. Runo whimpered and ran out of the room. Dan growled and turned around looking at Shun. Shun stared at him.

"Is what she said true? Are you really just using me for your stupid ritual?" Shun spat out glaring at Dan trying to hide the tiny bit of pain he had in his eyes. Dan walked over to Shun and grabbed him by the nightgowns collar and pulled him closer to his face. Shun looked deep into Dans' eyes. "No I'm not. Runo is just saying all those things because she knows that I don't want her as a mate." Dan said pulling Shun into a rough kiss. Shun moaned and tried to move his head away from Dan. Dan growled and moved his hand up to hold Shun's head in place. Dan moved his tongue inside Shun massaging his tongue. Dan broke the kiss leaving Shun breathless.

"Shun, I love you and nobody else. You are mine and I'll make sure no one else puts things into your head." Dan whispered into Shun ear rubbing his hair. Shun blushed and listened.

"Alright." Shun said looking up at Dan. Dan smiled.

"Would you like to come and see my friends Shun? You're going to be my mate so you might as well come meet them." Dan smiled at Shun. Shun blinked up at him for awhile.

"U-Um ok." Shun said blushing and looking away from him. Dan smiled a big smile at Shun and kissed his forehead causing him to blush.

~XXXXXXXXX~

"Hi my name's Marucho!" A young vampire with blonde hair and big eyes looked up at Shun smiling. "Um h-hello." Shun said waving at him.

"Wow! You were right Dan he's gorgeous!" A girl with white hair moved close to Shun putting her face in his to look at him closely. Shun blinked at her with wide eyes blushing. Dan smiled and wrapped his arms around Shun's shoulders.

"Yeah I know right he's so beautiful!" Shun blushed and hid his face in embarressment.

"Aw Dan don't embarress the poor Shun. My name's Julie by the way." She smiled at Shun. "Um hi." Shun said.

"So Shun how'd you meet Dan?" Marucho asked smiling up at Shun.

_**"He kidnapped me." **_Shun thought to himself.

"We met at the mall and it was love at first sight." Dan smiled and kissed Shun's cheek causing him to blush.

"Awww you two are so cute! Have you guys done the bonding?" Julie asked.

"The what?" Shun asked looking at Dan in confusion.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. No we haven't done the bonding yet Julie."

"Would you like to explain to me what The Bonding is?" Shun asked a little irritated.

"The bonding is when two mates who love each other very much, and have sworn to live their lives together, make love. Its like sex to humans but we call it bonding though." Marucho told Shun. Shun just stared at them with a blank expression.

"U-Umm well I think its time for me and Shun to go now. Bye you guys." Dan said grabbing Shun's hand and running down the hallway towards his room. Once inside of Dan's room Shun glared at him.

"And when were you going to tell me about this!" Shun yelled at Dan. "Shun please calm down I was going to tell you but only when you were ready." Dan told him walking over to him and holding up his hand defensively. Shun just glared at him moving away from him.

"Look I don't want to be your mate! You kidnapped me from my home and kept me here!" Shun yelled at him.

"I want to go home! I don't want to be here anymore with you!" Shun yelled closing his eyes tightly looking away from Dan. Dan just stood a few feet away from Shun looking at him with a blank expression. "Shun, I love you so much and will do anything for you but... I will not send you back home." Dan said eyes darkening walking over to Shun slowly grabbing him causing Shun to look at him.

"You're mine and I won't let you go!" Dan said narrowing his eyes at a now frightened Shun. Dan let go of Shun and walked out of the room leaving a shocked and scared Shun standing in the middle of the room. _**"I don't want to be here with this man anymore! I have to escape somehow!" **_Shun thought to himself shivering and crossing his arms.

**Haru-chan- Well here you all go. I know I know for all the Runo fans I made her a bitch.**

** Hotaru- Yeah we sorry.**

** Haru-chan- Hope you all enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

Bloody Nights

**Haru-chan- Um well ok I know that probably the 6****th**** chapter didn't make some sense and I apologize so I hope this chapter is better.**

** Hotaru- Yeah we're sorry.**

_**Chapter 7**_

"Dan what is wrong?" Drago asked as he walked into the library. Dan sighed in irritation looking up from his book at Drago.

"Why does love have to be so hard?"

"I don't understand what you mean. What happened?"

"Shun wants to go home." Dan told him looking out the window at the night sky.

"Dan you cannot force him to stay here if he doesn't want to."

"But I don't want to lose him to anyone. I want him as mine and mine alone." Dan said turning his entire body away from him. Drago sighed and sat on the edge of the desk. "I know that you want Shun to be your mate but you can't force anyone to love you. Look at your parents."

"I know. They were forced into marriage and they've hated each other ever since they've been married. But I don't want to end up like those two." Dan yelled standing up.

"I want to be happy with my mate and be able to tell him everything!" Dan said looking at Drago.

"I understand Dan. But at least give him a chance to fall in love with you. Don't just force him." Drago said standing up and patting his head. Dan sighed and smiled up at him.

"Thanks Drago you're the best."

Shun slowly opened the door looking around to see if the cost was clear for him to walk around. He slowly took a step out and gulped looking at the gargoyle statues looking down at him showing their fangs. Shun began walking down the hallway trying to search for some sort of portal of some sort to get back home.

"This place is so depressing." Shun whispered to himself walking down the well lit hallway. Shun quickly hid behind a wall as he heard some guards walking down the hallway. Shun saw them go passed and began to walk on his way.

"Oui! Who are you and what are you doing in the palace!" One of the guards turned around and glared at Shun. Shun began to run away from the guard when he felt another guard from behind him grab his arm. Tightly holding him in place. Shun groaned in pain as he grabbed his other hand.

"Who the hell are you?" A woman with dark brown hair, wearing a fine silk white robe and hair into a bun.

"Your majesty we found him roaming through the hallways."

"Yes I see that. Now who are you?" She said looking down at Shun glaring. Shun looked at her with wide eyes shivering.

"I-I'm Shun Kazami." He looked up at her frightened.

"Why are you in my palace?"

"I-I was brought here by Dan." She glared down at him.

"So you're the filthy human he brought here?" Shun narrowed his eyes at her. "Mother what do you think you're doing with him?" Dan walked up behind the guards with Drago behind him.

_**"D-Dan?"**_ Shun looked back at him with wide eyes.

"Release him! Now!" Dan yelled at the guards. They complied and let Shun go.

"Why do you protect the human so much?" His mother glared at Dan. Dan glared back at her walking over and grabbing Shun hugging him tightly near his chest.

"Maybe until _some people_ I actually want to love and protect my mate." Dan glared at her squeezing Shun's shoulders tightly.

"Oh and he means that much to you?" She asked smirking evily at him. Dan growled and his eyes turned a blood shot red.

"You touch him again or threaten him again I'll kill you myself." Dan growled at her picking up Shun bridal style and carried him off to his room.

"H-Hey wait! Put me down Dan!" Shun yelled pounding on Dan's chest. Dan ignored him and kept carrying him.

"Dan! Let me go!" Shun tried to move out of his grasp. Dan opened his door to his room and threw Shun down onto the bed.

"Gah? Wh-Wha?" Shun looked up at Dan in shock.

"Why did you leave this room?" Dan looked at Shun, eyes still red with anger. Shun shivered and looked away from him. Dan growled showing his fangs. He grabbed Shun's face making him turn around to look at him. Shun tried to move his eyes away from his sight but failed as he couldn't stop looking into his eyes.

"Answer me Shun. And don't look away from me." Dan said to him. "I-I wanted to find a way to go back home!" Shun yelled closing his eyes to avoid looking at Dan. Dan hid his eyes away from Shun with his hair. "You don't want to be with me that bad and you want to go home? Fine."

"H-Huh?" Shun opened his eyes looking at Dan in confusion.

"I'm taking you back home Shun. You won't have to see me again." Dan said eyes still hidden.

"Y-You will?" Shun slowly stood up looking at Dan.

"Yes. I will go get the portal ready. Teil and Train will be in here to give you more suitable clothes." Dan said to Shun walking and closing the door behind him.

"Dan what is the matter?" Drago looked at a weeping Dan.

"Its nothing I am fine." Dan said whipping away his tears and began to walk down the hallway. Drago looked up at the door and then back at Dan. "I suppose he really loves him that much."

**Haru-chan- Im so sorry to everyone that I made mad cause I caused Dan to cry and for everyone asking yes they will be a couple. Im leading up to it you guys.**

** Hotaru- *pats dans head* Awww poor Dan. Shame on you Shun!**

** Shun- Wha?**

** Haru-chan- Yeah bad Shun!**

** Dan- R&R people!**

** Haru-chan- Thanks again for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**BLOODY NIGHTS**_

Haru-Chan- Hello everyone Im back with chapter 8 of Bloody nights

Hotaru- Sorry we haven't been typing for awhile

Haru-Chan- Yeah my computer was being really stupid and it wasn't working. Im sorry for a long wait.

Hotaru- Now then we've been looking at our reviews and we see that Little Chy gave us an idea so we're going to do this chapter on her idea.

Haru-Chan- Yeah so thanks a lot Little Chy! This chapter's for you!

_**Bloody Nights: Chapter 8**_

Shun walked down the hallway with Dan and Drago. All throughout the walk to the portal chamber Dan wouldn't even give Shun a second glance. But Shun did see something in Dan's eyes…_Regret..?_ When they reached the portal chambers Shun saw a huge black portal rotating in the center of the room.

"This is the portal that will take you home. After you pass through you will not be able to come back again." Dan had said looking at Shun with an emotionless face. Shun looked over at Dan then at the portal then at Dan again nervously.

"Don't worry I won't follow you when you go back, but I do want to give you something before you go Shun." Dan said and slowly walked over to Shun. Shun hesitantly took a step back. Dan looked deep into Shuns' brown eyes , he leaned down and gently kissed him on his lips passionately. Shun blushed hard and kissed him back. Dan's tongue glided around Shuns' mouth tasting and savoring every taste of his cavern. Dan broke the kiss smiling at Shun and bringing his head up so his mouth was close to his ear.

_"I Love You Shun."_ Shuns' eyes widen and he blushed furiously.

"Now come along Shun the portal won't stay open for long." Drago said putting his hand on Dan's shoulder. Dan nodded and let go of Shuns' head. Shun walked over to the portal and slowly put his hand on it. Shuns' eyes widen as the portal was sucking in his entire hand. Shun walked into the portal vanishing from the castle walls.

"Dan are you alright?" Drago looked down at Dan and his eyes widen. Dan looked at the vanishing portal with sad eyes.

"Yeah I'll be fine thanks Drago. Well we better go get ready. The vampires will be mating soon." Dan said walking past Drago with his hair covering his eyes.

"Yes Dan." Drago followed behind him.

~XxXxCloudedXxXx~

Shun woke up in his room.

"I-I'm home?" Shun looked around his room with wide eyes. He smiled and flopped back down on his bed sighing in relief. _"Can't believe I'm actually home now…but why do I feel so sad?"_

_**"I love you Shun."**_ Shuns' eyes widen and he sat up blushing.

"Why am I thinking about him?... Why?" Shun thought to himself shaking his head.

"Maybe I'll take a walk to clear my mind." Shun said sighing and climbing off his bed and walking downstairs out of the door. Shun walked down the busy street bumping into people as he walked by. Shun walked into an alleyway to get away from all the people.

"Dammit! I can't stop thinking about him! Why won't he just get out of my head?" Shun yelled to himself covering his eyes to hide the now forming tears.

_"Whats wrong with me? Please god don't let me fall for him. Why am I feeling this way?" _Shun screamed in his mind. He began to weep.

"Why is he in my mind?" Shun cried through his hand.

"I think… I love him…"

"You love who now Shun?" Shuns' eyes went wide and he looked up.

"D-Dan?" Shun stood up quickly wiping away his tears.

"Yeah it's me Raven." Dan smiled and walked over to him wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I thought you said that we wouldn't see each other again after I passed through the portal?" Shun said looking up at him.

"Yeah but I had some help to create another portal and I couldn't let you go." Dan smiled and moved some of Shuns' hair out of his face. Shun blushed hard and blinked at him with wide eyes.

"Say it again." Dan whispered into Shuns' ear.

"Wh-What?" Shun blinked in confusion at him.

"Say that you love me." Dan smiled. Shun blushed hard and looked down at the ground.

"I-I l-love y-you." Shun blushed hard. Dan smiled and moved up and kissed Shun passionately on his lips. Shun moaned softly and kissed him back. Dan smiled and broke the kiss smiling down at Shun. Dan moved down on one of his knees holding Shuns' left hand.

"Shun will you be my queen?" Dan smiled up at him. Shuns' eyes widen and he blinked down at him.

"Y-Yeah. I'll be y-your queen." Shun blushed hard looking down at the ground. Dan smiled and stood up holding both sides of Shuns' face looking into his eyes deeply.

"I love you too Shun." Dan smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Let's go Shun. There's still some time left."

"Time left for what?" Shun asked while being pulled by him. "For us to do the bonding." Dan smiled and opened a portal leading to his world.

**Haru-chan- There you guys go! Chapter 9 will contain lemon in it!  
><strong>

**Hotaru- Yay! And yeah we know we just jumped right into the whole shun loves dan thing. We sorry.**

**Haru-chan- Yeah but we hope you all enjoyed this! R&R plz!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bloody Nights**

**Haru-chan- Hello people! I'm so sorry it took me this long to make the last chapter...**

**Hotaru- Poor Lazy Haru-chan! ^-^**

**Haru-chan- -.- Whatever...**

**Hotaru- Well I convinced her to get her lazy butt up and make you guys some more chapters of Bloody Nights!**

**Haru-chan- Yes you did now cmon lets get started on this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I Own none of these characters! I wish I did but I don't.**

"D-Dan wait! Where are you taking me?!" Shun said getting pulled into Dan's room.

"I'm going to perform the bonding ritual with my queen." Dan smiled and pushed him onto his bed.

"Ah! Wh-What is "The Bonding"?" Shun asked looking up at Dan as he stripped off his shirt. Shun looked at him with wide eyes blushing.

**_"Holy shit he's really buff!" _** Shun thought to himself.

"Like what you see Shun?" Dan smirked down at him. Shun blinked and his entire face turned red. Dan moved down on top of Shun with his hands on both sides of his head. He slid one leg in between Shun's legs to keep them spread. Dan moved down and kissed Shun deeply moving his tongue inside his wet cavern. Shun moaned loudly and kissed him back while putting his hands on his shoulders.

"mmmmm...!" Shun moaned louder as he felt Dan slowly creep his hand up his shirt and explore his body. Shun broke the kiss gasping when he felt Dan pinch his nipple.

"U-Uhhh! No...don't...Dan..." Shun blushed hard and moaned at him. Dan smirked and moved his shirt up.

"Wow...your body is so gorgeous Shun." Dan smiled up at him.

"You've already seen my body once..." Shun blushed looking away from him. Dan smiled and moved his head so he was looking into his beautiful chocolate eyes.

"And it's still beautiful..." Dan took off his shirt showing off his well toned body. Shun's face turned bright red at the sight of Dans' body.

"Just like before...huh Shun? You couldn't take your eyes off my body..." Dan smirked and took off Shun's shirt. Shun's entire face turned bright red.

"Such a beautiful blush..." Dan smiled and kissed his neck causing Shun to moan in pleasure.

"Oh god your moan is so sexy Shun." Dan smiled and moved down to his nipples. He started sucking one and played with the other one.

"A-Aaahhh! Uhhh! Dan...no not there..." Shun moaned out while grabbing Dan's hair. Dan smirked and gently bit on his nipple.

"Eep! D-Dan?! Don't-" Shun moaned out in pleasure. Dan kissed from Shun's neck to his stomach. Shun moaned his name loudly and gripped to bedsheets. Dan smirked and unbuttoned Shun's pants then throwing them off to the side. Shun blushed harder as Dan spreads his thighs open wide exposing his hardon.

"Wh-Why are you staring at me?!" Shun demanded face now completely red.

"Huh? I'm just happy because I'm finally able to become one with the one I love!" Dan smiled widely at Shun. Shun blinked at him.

~XXXXXXXXXXX~

"A-Aaahhh! T-To big!" Shun moaned loudly and looked back at Dan as he started to thrust inside him.

"You have to relax for me Shun..." Dan whispered in his ear as he grabbed his member and started to pump it relaxing him. Shun gripped the bedsheets tightly as he felt Dan thrust his large member into his tight entrance.

"Ahhh!" Shun cried out in pleasure as he felt Dan's entire cock deep inside him.

_"Wh-What's wrong with me? My entire body is hot and I can feel him deep inside me!"_ Shun thought to himself.

"Oh Shun it feels so amazing inside you..." Dan moaned out and started to thrust slowly inside him.

"Ahhhh! Uhhhh...Uhhhh!" Shun moaned out in pleasure.

"Finally, You're min Shun." Dan smiled and kissed him deeply on his lips.

"mmmmmm!" Shun moaned out through the kiss. Shun bucked his hips in pleasure as he felt Dan hit his sweet spot. Shun broke the kiss and moaned out his name in pleasure and gripped his shoulders tightly.

_"What is this feeling? It actually...feels amazing!"_

"Uhhh! Sh-Shun you feel good too don't you? That's why you're loosening up so much towards me?" Dan smiled and started to pump his cock.

"S-So good! M-More Dan! Don't stop!" Shun moaned out.

"Wow Shun you're a lot more honest when we make love I see." Dan smiled and goes as fast as possible hitting his spot repeatedly.

"N-No! I'm cumming!" Shun screamed out and gripped the bed sheets tightly.

"Then lets cum together..." Dan pumped him as fast as possible. Shun arched his back and came hard all over their bodies. His head flew back in pleasure as he felt Dan cum inside him filling him with all his semen. Shun passed out from exhaustion. Dan smiled and laid down next to him pulling him close. Shun snuggled into his chest smiling. Dan smiled and kisses his forehead.

"Finally you're mine, Shun..."

**Haru-chan- It is complete!**

**Hotaru-*cleans up nosebleed off floor* Oh my how embarrassing...**

**Haru-chan- Think I could do a little bit better of the Lemon scenes...**

**Hotaru- THAT. WAS. AMAZING!**

**Haru-chan- Thnx. Well here it is everyone. Sorry you all had to wait like forever before I could finish this.**

**Hotaru- Yeah miss lazy butt. *karate chops her head***

**Haru-chan- Owww! You bitch! **

**Hotaru- Nyeh! Heehee! *runs away***

**Haru-chan- Get back here dammit Hotaru! *chases her***

**Dan and Shun- R&R!**


End file.
